The present invention relates to a capacitor array of a semiconductor device having a plurality of capacitors and a method for fabricating the capacitor array. More particularly, the present invention relates to a capacitor array for preventing the crosstalk between adjacent capacitors in a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the capacitor array.
As semiconductor devices have recently become more highly integrated, spacing between unit parts in semiconductor devices has greatly decreased. For example, a plurality of transistors and capacitors are included in a semiconductor memory device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
As the integration of the semiconductor memory device increases, spacing between the capacitors as well as between the gates of the transistors greatly decreases. This may cause various problems during operation, as well as during the fabrication of the semiconductor memory devices. For example, a decrease of the spacing between capacitors may disturb complete insulation between adjacent capacitors.
Moreover, crosstalk may sometimes occur between adjacent capacitors so that information cannot be accurately stored. Such crosstalk between adjacent capacitors greatly decreases the reliability of devices.